1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical cable, and particularly to an electrical cable having a strain relief member.
2. Description of Prior Art
As the demands for high bandwidth and low latency in computer technology increases, the emerging InfiniBand(trademark) architecture is being developed by the information industry. InfiniBand architecture de-couples an I/O subsystem from memory by utilizing point-to-point connections rather than a shared bus. InfiniBand products are ideally suited for clustering, I/O extension, and native attachment in many network applications and can be used in high-performance server applications, providing a cost-effective transition from existing technologies.
When a cable or the like is terminated by an electrical connector, a strain relief means is needed to minimize force placed on a cable of the electrical connector, and such strain relief means are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,842,547, 5,195,909 and 5,383,796. Good strain relief terminated to a cable requires a proper compression to the cable while holds the cable firmly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,547 issued to AMP Corporation on Jun. 27, 1989, discloses a strain relief 30 which has a bight 52 and two legs 54, 56 extending there from the bight 52. Each of the legs 54, 56 includes a plurality of burrs 66 formed on opposite side edges thereof. After the strain relief 30 is inserted into a connector housing 12 to a predetermined position, the cable 36 is compressed into a remaining space between the strain relief 30 and an abutment surface 32 of the connector housing 12. However, the burrs 66 are in penetrating contact with engagement surfaces 42, 44 of the connector housing 12, which causes a relative large insertion force on the strain relief 30. Additionally, once an electrical cable with a relative large diameter replaced the cable 36, the strain relief 30 alone can not provide enough compression force to effectively retain the electrical cable in place.
Hence, an electrical cable assembly having an improved strain relief means is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
A first object of the present invention is to provide an electrical cable assembly having a strain relief means which is easily and reliably mounted to a back shell thereof;
A second object of the present invention is to provide an electrical cable assembly having a strain relief means which provides an enough compression force for an electrical cable thereof.
To fulfill the above-mentioned objects, an electrical cable assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises a back shell, an electrical cable, a strain relief member for compression the cable in the back shell, and a back shell cover coupled to the back shell. The back shell defines a chamber and a receiving port communicated with the chamber and forms a pair of receiving slots beside the receiving port. The electrical cable has a plurality of insulated conductors received in the chamber and an insulator packing the insulated conductors. The insulator forms a metal braiding received in the receiving port of the back shell. The strain relief member has a bight portion overridden the metal braiding of the electrical cable and a pair of legs depending downward from the bight portion for being received into the receiving slots. Each leg forms a plurality of burrs on a single lateral side thereof for interferingly fitted with the receiving slot to thereby securely compression the electrical cable in the receiving port.